


Zack Crack

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly crack fic inspired by the shenanigans in The Interrogation Room. I blame you, minions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zack Crack

**Zack Crack**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Pairing(s): uh… ahem…  
Rating: general audiences  
Warnings: general silliness  
Summary: A silly crack fic inspired by the shenanigans in The Interrogation Room. I blame you, minions!

===

Ty quietly unlocked the front door of his row house, hoping to surprise Zane since it was late and Zane should probably be home by now. Ty was released from duty earlier than he’d expected and he kept it a secret so he could see Zane’s face when he showed up home.

Home. Zane. Those words have become synonyms for Ty.

The ground floor was quiet but the lights were on so Ty placed his bags on the floor and headed upstairs to look for Zane, careful not to make the stairs squeak and betray his presence.

The bedroom door was half-closed but the lights were on and Ty could hear someone moving in there so he pushed the door open and stuck his head inside the room, a smile on his face.

The smile froze and then disappeared, replaced by an expression of disbelief and shock. “Zane? _Nick_?”

The two men in question looked up from the bed where they lay facing each other, apparently in the middle of a steamy make out session, judging by their state of undress, general breathlessness and… other indications.

But before either of them had a chance to say something, another voice spoke up. “Don’t interrupt, Grady. Things were just getting… interesting.”

Ty turned in the direction of the voice. Kelly was sprawled in a chair placed in the corner of the room where he had a nice view of the bed. After his comment, he started ignoring Ty, instead focusing his attention on the two men in the bed again.

This was crazy. “The fuck?” Ty finally choked out. Zane and Nick were kissing again, rolling across the bed as they both fought for the top position. Also, they were both kind of growling.

“God, that’s hot,” Kelly muttered absent-mindedly from his corner.

“Shut up,” Ty grumbled, eyes on his lover and his best friend. He couldn’t seem to be able to move, though, so he just stood there, watching.

The kiss between Nick and Zane was quickly becoming angrier and angrier until it morphed into a fight. Both men ended up on the floor, then got to their feet and startled grappling for dominance again, only occasionally pausing for a hot, passionate kiss.

Then Ty finally registered more noises that weren’t supposed to be here. Giggles, moans and whispered comments. Getting more and more confused, Ty realized that somehow the bedroom was unnaturally big and filled with other people, mostly of female sex, who seemed to be cheering Zane and Nick on excitedly.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Ty started moving towards the two men. “Everybody stop right now or I start killing people.”

“I think he’s serious,” Kelly informed the room in a sing-song voice, but he didn’t seem very concerned.

“Hey, Ty, calm down, have a kitten!” Someone from the ‘audience’ shouted and threw a furry, green-eyed, meowing kitty in his direction. The thing landed at Ty’s feet and immediately started rubbing against Ty’s ankle. Despite himself, Ty picked it up and started rubbing it under the chin, making it purr happily.

The distraction worked. For a moment.

But then Nick slammed Zane against the wall, pressing into his body hard as he bit into Zane’s neck. Zane let out a few words that sounded suspiciously like “Oh, God…”

“You don’t say his name when Nick fucks you,” a reprimand came from the audience, recited by dozens of people like a mantra.

“I’m in Hell,” Ty stated before the world went dark.

*

“Hey, Grady! Wake up!” Someone was shaking Ty gently.

Ty opened his eyes, squinting as he took in his surroundings. Nick was leaning above him, concern clearly written all over his face. Digger and Owen were standing behind him, also looking worried.

“What…?” Ty asked finally, attempting to sit up but discovering that he was tangled in his own damn sleeping bag.

“You were screaming in your sleep,” Nick said softly, placing a calming hand on Ty’s shoulder. His tone was serious and caring. “You dreamt of the desert again, right?” He lowered his voice. “That table…”

It was a bad dream, Ty finally realized. Just a really bad dream.

He laughed, shaking his head. “No, man. Something worse. So much worse.”

END


End file.
